Near To You
by Twilighters13
Summary: Edward left Bella for another vampire. The Volturi change her and she joins them. She falls in love with Felix but when the Cullens come back, chaos breaks out. Will their love make it through? Lemons in later chapters!
1. He left

**Near to You**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Bella, let's take a walk" Edward suggested when we pulled up to my house in his silver Volvo. Without waiting for a response he walked into the forest disappearing behind the trees. Confused, I got out of the car and followed Edward. I found him leaning stiffly against a tree, his jaw clenched tight, and his eyes pitch black.

"Bella, this isn't working out," he said, his voice hard, "We're leaving." I froze; I knew something like this would happen. He's been acting distant these past few weeks.

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"You are simply boring to us now, and I've found someone new. She's much prettier than you, and she is better than you in everyway" He said speaking the words that shattered me beyond repair. But, he continued with this torture.

"Don't try to find us, none of us care anymore. You were just a toy to all of us, nothing more," he said chuckling darkly, "Good-bye Isabella, forever." And with that he was gone…out of my life…forever.

My knees started trembling and they couldn't take the weight much longer so I fell into a heap on the cold, wet ground. I curled up into a ball and sobbed hard… He truly didn't love me; he thought I was ugly and useless. It wasn't hard for me to believe those words. They were so true and yet so painful.

_The truth sometimes can hurt. _I thought weakly before letting myself be consumed by sleep.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I was woken up by the sounds of hushed voiced talking rapidly. I concentrated on listening to them.

"He just left her there,"

"Poor thing, she's probably in so much pain,"

"If that Cullen boy ever shows his face near my Bella again I swear-" I recognized that voice, my father.

I looked around trying to decipher my surroundings. I was in my room. I got up slowly, and stretched my sore muscles.

"Dad," I croaked, my throat sore from all the crying. I cleared my throat, which made me wince a bit.

The door opened revealing my dad and another man. He was very tall, russet colored skin, and long black hair.

"Oh, Bells" Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me tightly but still being cautious.

"Bella, this is Sam, he found you in the forest," Charlie explained, then his features darkened, "Bella, did that boy leave you there?"

I hesitated but nodded. His fists clenched and I could here his teeth grinding together.

"Dad, I think I should move back with Renee in Florida...I don't want to have to deal with this, deal with all the memories of Ed-_him._" I couldn't get his name out.

Charlie looked pained and I regretted even suggesting it but it had to be done.

"Ok Bella, whatever is best," he kissed my forehead, "Now, get some rest and I'll call Renee." He said and headed for the door.

Before he closed the door I called out to him, "Dad, I love you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hey Readers!**

**I hope you like the first chapter, it was kind of an into and if I get a lot of positive reviews I will put much longer chapters up! Thanks!**

**~Twilighters13**


	2. The Volturi

**Near To You**

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella POV**

I was in the car with Charlie, driving to the airport. The ride was silent and unlike the other times, it was an uncomfortable silence.

When we got there, we were still silent. That was until it was time for me to board the plane.

"Bye Dad, I'll always love you." I choked out, my throat thick with tears.

"I know Bells, I love you too," he sounded on the brink of tears, wow that's surprising.

"Dad, I hope you know that me leaving has nothing to do with you…You are an amazing father and I'm glad I came here to live with you." with that I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. He hugged me tight, like he never wanted to let go.

I walked slowly to the plane's gate, without looking back I boarded the plane.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The plane ride took 4 hours till I finally landed in Florida. I looked around, trying to spot my mom and Phil but I didn't see them. I sighed and settled down in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs to wait. I felt someone's eyes on me so I looked up. I locked eyes with a pair of frightening red eyes.

The man was very muscular, even bigger than Emmett. He had black hair cropped short and he looked very godlike. I could tell immediately that he was a vampire, a human-drinking vampire.

I gasped and quickly looked down, covering my face with my hair.

"Bella! Honey, over here!" I heard my mother's voice, and looked up to see her with Phil. I got up and walked over to hug her and Phil.

We started walking to the exit of the airport when I looked back to see if that man was still looking and he was gone.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

It's been a week since I have moved in with Renee and Phil. I still haven't forgotten Ed-_him_. I had mixed feelings towards him. Pain and sadness for him not loving me back. Anger and hate for him leaving me for another girl. And I think the anger overpowered the sadness, but I'm still confused.

I was getting dressed for school when I saw my reflection. The person staring back was a stranger to me. Dark circles under her eyes, unhealthy pale skin, lifeless brown eyes, and an unsmiling mouth. If I didn't know any better, I would say I was a vampire.

Each and everyday _his_ words repeated themselves in my head,

_You are simply boring to us now, and I've found someone new. She's much prettier than you, and she is better than you in everyway…none of us care anymore. You were just a toy to all of us, nothing more._

Those words were like a hot blade driven through my heart, over and over. I believe those words, and that's what makes it worse. I'm plain, if not ugly. I blame myself for losing _him._

It was 20 minutes before I had to leave for school when I heard a door being forcefully slammed open. Startled, I dropped my spoon in my cereal with a splash.

I was frozen with fear. I slowly got up, trying not to make any noise. I tiptoed to the wall and peeked around it to see what was there. My eyes widened and my heart sped up…. It was the vampire from the airport that was staring at me. This time he wasn't alone. There were two others, a boy and a girl, both of them short and their faces child-like. They looked like they could be twins.

My breathing was coming in short gasps, and they heard that. Their heads whipped around to look at me.

"Ah, Isabella, there you are," said the one from the airport, "I'm Felix, and this is Jane and Alec." He said nodding to them.

"W-w-what do you want?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" Felix reassured, "we just need to talk to you about your knowledge of vampires."

They all walked forward to me and Felix gripped my arm – not so it hurt- and led me to the couch.

"Now, how do you know about vampires?" he questioned.

"Um, w-well I was friends with a family of v-v-vampires and they explained everything about vampires" I said quickly.

"Hmm…" Felix said thoughtfully.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I asked quietly.

No one answered. I looked at the other two, Jane and Alec. I caught Jane's eyes and she smiled this angelic smile. I was confused when her face twisted into one of rage. A low growl erupted from her chest. Alec put his hands on her shoulders restraining her from pouncing on me. I cringed away from her, wondering what I did wrong.

"Jane, what's wrong?" asked Alec.

"My power isn't working on her," she hissed.

"Wait, what?" asked Felix.

"You heard me," she growled.

"Hmm, this is something Aro should know about," said Alec.

"Ok Isabella, I have two choices for you," started Felix, "One, you could come with us and join the Volturi, or you and your family dies."

The Volturi, I remember _him _talking about them. Now I was practically terrified. But, I knew what I had to choose.

"I'll come with you, just leave my family alone." I whispered looking down.

"Excellent," Felix grinned.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review please! **

**~Twilighters13**


	3. Scared and Alone

**Near To You**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We were now in a private plane owned by the Volturi. It seems they are rich too. The plane was amazing. It had big recliner like chairs, heck it even had a mini bar in it!

Felix was sitting by me and Jane and Alec were passing the time by playing what seemed like a card game. Felix was talking quietly on the phone to someone, but I couldn't tell what he was saying so I gave up on eavesdropping.

I was absent-mindedly looking out the window, trying to keep my mind off of topics that I didn't want to think of.

But, against my will, my mind did wander a bit.

_I wonder what _he _is doing right now. Probably having the time of his life without me, the dead weight… Did they even like me?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder.

Confused I turned and saw Felix looking at me curiously.

"Hey, you seemed a little distracted there," he said, "are you ok?"

I just nodded in response, not really wanting to talk.

"Isabella, what coven told you about vampire?" he asked.

It took me a moment before I could answer, "The C-Cullens," I whispered. Right when I spoke that name, it felt like I couldn't breathe. But, at the same time, it felt like I was falling to pieces. I gripped my stomach, trying to hold myself together.

Felix noticed this, and asked, "Why are you doing that?" he tugged lightly at my arm, but gave up when it wouldn't come loose.

"Nothing" I snapped, lying. I really didn't want to discuss my boy troubles with this vampire I barely knew.

"We both know that's a lie, but ok, I won't push it," he said shrugging. I was grateful that he wouldn't ask again.

He didn't speak after that and neither did I. Once again, I was lost in my thoughts…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The plane finally touched the ground and came to a stop. I hadn't slept through the whole 12 hours. I didn't want to close my eyes for two reasons. One, I didn't trust these vampires. And two, I would most definitely have nightmares about _him. _I tiredly got to my feet and followed the vampires out of the plane. Apparently I wasn't going fast enough because Felix grabbed my arm and pulled me forward quicker. I nearly had to run to keep up.

People were giving us weird glances. Women were shamelessly ogling Felix and giving me death glares that could melt ice, just for him being with me.

We then got into a fancy looking car, I know enough about cars to know that it was a McLaren F1. We rode in silence the whole way.

When it felt like it had been hours, we pulled up to an amazing castle. It was HUGE! It looked so medieval but beautiful at the same time. We all got out of the car and headed to the big door that I'm guessing was the entrance.

It led to a series of tunnels, and twists and turns. I hated it. It was damp and cold and I kept stumbling, which cause the occasional snickers from Jane or Felix. I was shivering uncontrollably and every time I saw a door I almost sighed with relief. But when the door led to another tunnel I would have to stifle a groan. My feet were screaming at me to take a rest but apparently that 'wasn't allowed', I felt numb both physically and mentally.

I now was taking the time to think about what was happening right now. What if I die… what will happen to Charlie? Renee? All the people I cared about?

But, what if I was turned into a vampire? Would I be forced to join them? _He _said they were power hungry and would go to any measures necessary to get what they want…  
I just hoped I made it through all of this… Alive…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Hey Readers! Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!! ******

**~Twilighters13**


	4. The Volturi Felix POV

**Near To You **

**Chapter 4**

**FPOV (Felix)**

I was walking down the halls to the throne room. Aro had requested me for a special mission. I reached the doors and pushed them open.

I saw Jane and Alec there in front of the thrown chairs. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus sat tall and mighty in their chairs. Aro motioned me to stand next to Alec.

When I was next the Alec, Aro began speaking, "As you three know, I have an assignment for you. There is a girl in Miami, Florida. She knows about vampires and she is human. I want her either killed or brought back to us. But make sure to give her those options." He said.

"Here," said Caius, handing me a manila folder, "It's everything you need to know about the girl. You are dismissed," his voice was firm, and allowed no questions.

When we all walked out I took a peek at the file. Wow… She was very gorgeous. It looked like the Volturi hacked into her school files and got her address, phone number, and picture. She had long, wavy brown hair that shined. Her chocolate brown eyes were soft, and shined with joy. Her skin was creamy ivory with a delicious blush on her cheeks. I had a hunch that this was going to be a fun assignment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was waiting in the airport while Jane and Alec were making car reservations when I smelled it. This scent stuck out from all the humans in the airport. It smelled irresistible.

I looked for whom it belonged to and I saw the girl. Isabella Swan. I looked at her and was shocked. Yes, she was still gorgeous but she looked different from the picture. Her skin was sickly pale and her cheeks held no blush. Her eyes seemed lifeless and full of pain. Her hair hung dull and listless. I could tell she has been through a lot of suffering and hurt.

She seemed to feel my gaze on her and looked up to meet my ruby red eyes. She looked confused for a minute and then she looked positively terrified. Oh, she probably new I was a vampire.

"Bella!" some women called out to her, she looked up and got up to go to her. She stumbled on her way there more times than I can count. _Hmm, we have a clumsy one here._

I took one last long look at her, and then went off to find Jane and Alec. I was wondering what was taking them so long. They got a McLaren F1… hmm, fancy.

We headed out to a hotel to stay for a while and come up with a plan to get to Isabella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We pulled up to the house where Isabella was living. We ran swiftly to the door, and I forcefully pushed the door open. I heard a clanking noise and a heart speeding up. I carefully sniffed the air and caught her delicious scent coming from the other room. I also smelled the repulsive smell of human food, but that was beside the point. I saw her peek from behind the wall and her eyes widened in terror.

"Ah, Isabella there you are," I said.

"W-w-what do you want?" she stuttered.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" I reassured, trying not to scare her _too_ much "we just need to talk to you about your knowledge of vampires."

We all walked forward to her and I gripped her arm, trying not to hurt her, and led her to an old looking couch.

"Now, how do you know about vampires?" I questioned, actually curious as to how she knows.

"Um, w-well I was friends with a family of v-v-vampires and they explained everything about vampires" she said quickly, as if scared she would say the wrong thing… she was adorable.

"Hmm…" I said thoughtfully. I wonder which coven is stupid enough to tell this girl our secret.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" She asked quietly.

No one answered. A low growl erupted from Jane's chest. Alec put his hands on her shoulders restraining her from pouncing on Isabella. She cringed away from her, wondering what I did wrong.

"Jane, what's wrong?" asked Alec.

"My power isn't working on her," she hissed.

"Wait, what?" I asked. What does she mean by that?

"You heard me," she growled. I wasn't going to push her; she can be very scary… only because of her ability to cause pain mentally. I once asked her to try it on me, I was thinking that it wouldn't hurt because I was so strong, but boy was I wrong.

"Hmm, this is something Aro should know about," said Alec.

"Ok Isabella, I have two choices for you," I started, "One, you could come with us and join the Volturi, or you and your family dies."

Realization dawned in her eyes. I wonder if she knew who the Volturi were exactly.

"I'll come with you, just leave my family alone." She whispered looking down, dejected

"Excellent," I grinned maliciously.


	5. Scared and Alone Felix POV

**Near To You **

**Chapter 5**

**Felix POV**

We were in a private plane owned by the Volturi. The look on Isabella's face was hilarious when she saw the private plane, but was even more shocked when I told her we owned it. The plane ride was relatively boring. Jane kept trying to get her powers to work on Isabella. Every time I saw her try , it annoyed me to no end. She was just pissed off because someone wasn't afraid of her. But there was something else, something deeper, as to why I didn't like how she tried to hurt Isabella.

I was sitting by Isabella and Jane and Alec were passing the time by playing a card game. I was talking to Aro on my cell phone and he seemed very pleased with the news I told him.

"Great job Felix, you always get the job done." he praised me.

"Thank you Master," we weren't allowed to call him anything else but Master. I hung up the phone and turned to Isabella.

She was blankly looking out the window, and she looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

I tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

She turned to me with this adorable, confused look on her face.

"Hey, you seemed a little distracted there," I said, "are you ok?"

She just nodded wordlessly.

"Isabella, what coven told you about vampire?" I asked.

It took me her a moment before she answered, "The C-Cullens," she whispered, brokenly. Right when she said that name, she gripped her stomach hard, like she was holding herself together.

,"Why are you doing that?" I tugged lightly at her arm, I could easily remove it from her stomach, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Nothing" she snapped. I could easily tell she was lying.

I was incredibly curious but said, "We both know that's a lie, but ok, I won't push it," I shrugged and we didn't speak after that.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The plane finally touched the ground and came to a stop. I noticed that Isabella didn't sleep at all. Hmm, I thought humans needed to sleep.

Isabella drowsily got to her feet and stumbled after us.

"Felix," Alec hissed at me, "Can you get that human to go any faster,"

I rolled my eyes but grabbed her arm and pulled her faster. She was having a hard time keeping up but I couldn't do much about it.

We all got into my McLaren F1 and sped off to the Volturi Castle.

We've been driving for a while even with my crazy driving. Finally, I saw the castle in the distance. When I got to the gate I pulled over and walked to the other side of the car to let Isabella out. She seemed surprised by the gesture.

Isabella kept stumbling in the tunnels, which caused me and Jane to snicker. Isabella asked me if she could rest for a minute but I just said, "You're not allowed to," and kept on walking.

We reached the end of the tunnel but Isabella didn't know it was the last one. She had this sorrowful expression on her face… I'm guessing that she as thinking of what was going to happen to her.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Hey readers, hope you liked this chapter. I tried to mix it up a bit by having it in Felix's POV. Review please!!**


	6. What just happened?

**Near To You**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

The doors opened with a loud creak. Bright lights poured out from the room and I had to squint my eyes to adjust to the new light. The room looked like a throne room. There were three chairs in the front of the room holding three vampires. They were all looking at me. I cringed away from their blood-red gazes and looked at my shoes.

"Ah, Isabella correct?" the one in the middle asked.

"Bella," I mumbled, peeking up at them.

One of them looked at me strange, like he was trying to figure something out. He then said something to the middle on and touched his palm.

"Hmm, interesting." The middle on said, "Well Bella it seems you have an amazing past,"

I didn't answer; I don't know how he knows who I am.

"I'm Aro, this is Cauis," he said pointing the one on his left, "and this is Marcus," he said motioning to the one who gave me the weird look.

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus all got up and walked gracefully to me. It looked like they were floating.

When they reached me, Aro held out his palm towards me. "May I?" he asked politely.

I was confused, I looked at him and then at Felix. He just nodded at me, telling me to take his hand.

I lifted my hand shakily and put it in his. He seemed to concentrate for a moment and then he dropped my hand.

"Amazing, I can't reach your mind at all." He whispered, "You see Bella I have the ability to see every thought in your mind with just a single touch, and I can't seem to read yours,"

"How is that possible?" Cauis demanded.

"I don't know but lets move on to different matters." Aro said. They all walked back to their thrones and stared at me again.

"Bella I'm sure you have heard of the two choices you have," Aro started, "But now it's time to choose, either you become a vampire and join us, or you die and so does your family,"

My heart skipped a beat. _No. not my family, they didn't do anything to deserve that._

But… could I live an eternity without them. I wouldn't be able to see them and they would die eventually. Both choices would hurt them but I knew which one to choose. They could live the rest of their lives, just not with me.

"I'll… become a vampire and join you," I whispered.

"Ok then, Felix take her to her new room in the east wing." He said "We will change Bella tomorrow."

Everyone left the room except me and Felix. I looked at him and he was staring at me. I blushed under his gaze and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Come on Bella," he said, gently taking my arm and leading me through another door.

"What's going to happen?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed, "Well you are just going to stay in your room, we will let you roam around if you wish, but then when tomorrow comes you will be changed by one of us," he said running his free hand in his hair.

I didn't say anything. I looked at Felix closely. I hadn't had the chance to really look at him. His hair was as black as night and styled into a kind of short fo-hawk. Most guys don't look good with them but Felix made it work. He had high cheek bones and a chiseled jaw. His red eyes were framed by impossibly long lashes. Attractive didn't even seem to cover his looks.

We were walking down a deserted hallway with doors everywhere, when we stopped at one particular door. He pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door.

**Felix POV**

Aro gave me the orders to take Bella to an empty guest room for her to stay till she is changed. I grabbed her arm and led her down the hall. Her hand was so warm and it was a good feeling. I missed feeling the warmth of being a human. But I would never show my feelings to others. I'm Felix, the big, strong, handsome, vampire! Not some wimpy human male. _Hmm, I wonder if Bella has a boyfriend…wait, what am I thinking?!_

Ok, why am I thinking like that? Oh well, I need to distract myself.

"What's going to happen?" she asked me quietly.

I sighed, "Well you are just going to stay in your room, we will let you roam around if you wish, but then when tomorrow comes you will be changed by one of us," I answered. I ran my hand through my hair, a habit of mine.

She didn't say anything else after that. I could feel her gaze on me but I didn't say anything. _Probably admiring my good looks_ I thought smugly.

I swiftly glanced at Bella too. I truly thought she was gorgeous. She seemed to have a bit more life in her. But, I haven't seen her smile a true smile yet. I would have to ask her why she was so sad. We reached her door and I unlocked it. We stepped inside, and she looked around. She didn't comment on it but it was obvious that she liked it.

The room had a lot of space, and it had this homey feeling about it.

"So, I just wait here now?" she asked, a bit irritated.

I shrugged, "Well, you could do other things, like go walk around in the garden?" I suggested.

She brightened up at that, "You have a garden here?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah but you will need someone to go with you," I said. She couldn't be left alone, even though if she tried to run, she wouldn't get far.

She pondered this for a moment, and then asked, "Will you come with me?"

I was surprised. Why does she want me to come? After she asked me that that beautiful blush appeared on her cheeks. Well, I have nothing else to do today, so why not?

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said and pulled her out of the room and back down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were strolling down the path in the middle of the garden. We were both having a great time; I even made her laugh a couple of times! She had a great laugh that made me feel happy inside, no matter how cliché it sounded. When I finally got past her mask, she had a great personality; she was exactly what I was looking for in a mate. _Whoa, I can't be falling for a human… but she won't be human for long. _ I smiled at the thought or Bella being my mate. Wait, but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I looked at Bella and she was looking at me as well. We both had come to a stop, and were just looking directly in each others eyes. I didn't realize our faces were getting closer until we were barely an inch apart. It seemed everything had disappeared around me, except for her. I could feel her breath on my lips; her lips were just a breath away. I could feel my bloodlust but I kept it in check. We were a centimeter apart when…

"Felix!" a voice shouted in the distance. We both jerked away, startled. I turned my head, irritated at who just ruined the moment. It was Demetri, and he saw what I was about to do.

"Hey man, who is this?" he asked amused.

I growled low in my throat, "This is Bella"

He held his hand out to Bella for her to shake. She looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I just saw." He said winking at Bella, which caused her to blush a deep red.

After talking to Demetri for a while, he left me and Bella alone. She wasn't meeting my eyes and just started walking back to her room. I sighed and followed her to make sure she didn't get lost. We didn't speak at all the whole time. What if she was regretting almost kissing me? Did she not like me?

We reached her door and I unlocked it. She stepped inside and turned to me.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry about earlier…you know how Demetri interrupted us," I kept rambling, _Stupid! Stop talking!_

"Oh, um, no it's fine," she said, blushing.

"Uh, erm, so I guess I'll be going now." I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, so, see you later." She said before closing the door.

I walked down the hall and into my room. Demetri is going to pay for that interruption!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hey Readers,**

**Hope you liked this chapter! It was my longest one yet!**

**Review Plz!**

**~Twilighters13**


	7. Changes

**Near To You**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

Right when I closed the door, I slid to the floor. What just happened? One second I was having a great time with Felix and the next second I was almost kissing him. Why would I do that? How could I just move on so quickly like that? Oh, I forgot, _he _moved on. So if _he _did, then I can… He has no control over me anymore! He is just some heartbreaking, player! Now my feelings are clear, I hate Edward with every fiber of my being! I could care less of what he thinks of me, and I'm going to have the time of my life with whoever I want!

The plan started forming in my head when a Cheshire grin appeared on my face. I am not going to let Felix slip through my fingers, I would take control tomorrow. I was about to go to bed when I realized that I didn't have any pajama's. There was a closet on the other side of the room, so I decided to check there. I walked to the door and opened it. My jaw dropped at all the clothes in it. They were all designer clothes obviously, and looked very expensive. I walked in and sifted through all of the clothes and found a pair of cute pajamas. It was a purple T-shirt with matching shorts. Plain, but better than my ratty old sweats I normally wore. I snuggled into the soft bed and in no time I was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up and was surprised when I hadn't had any nightmares at all. I got up and took a shower in the bathroom. I got dressed in a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I wanted to add something to the outfit so I wrapped a black scarf around my neck and a black bracelet, with black ballet flats. I went back into the bathroom to fix my hair. I blow-dried it till it was straight **(she has straight hair right?) **and shiny. I pulled it into a half-up-half-down do. I liked how I looked in the mirror. My eyes had more life in them and my skin had color and looked healthy. The bruises from under my eyes had disappeared and I looked like I was glowing. _Who's ugly and plain now Edward?_ I didn't know where this new attitude came from, but I liked it a lot.

I heard a soft knock at the door, and I walked to get it. It seemed I was a bit more graceful than before. I opened the door to see a nervous Felix waiting there.

"Hey," I smiled brightly, "You're just the person I needed to see,"

"I am?" he asked, surprised.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked holding to door open wider.

He nodded and stepped inside, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"You look nice today," he complemented, seeming less nervous than before.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for Felix to sit down next to me.

Once he sat down I asked, "So when am I getting changed?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"At about 1 o'clock and I will be changing you." he said.

"You?" I asked staring at him wide-eyed.

"Only if you want me to… I mean I could get someone else to cha-"

I cut him off, "No, I wanted you to change me, don't worry I'm fine with it," I reassured.

He smiled at me and then his features clouded over with nervousness again.

"Listen, umm, Bella about what happened last night," he started, "I'm sorry I almost kissed you, I just-" he rambled.

"You think I regret almost kissing you?" I asked. Why would he think that?

He looked sad, but nodded looking down.

I smiled and whispered, "You're wrong,"

His head shot up and stared at me for a moment before I leaned in a planted a soft kiss on his cold, marble lips.

**Felix POV**

"You're wrong," she whispered. What? She didn't regret it?

My head snapped up to look at her to see if she was lying. She wasn't.

She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Her warmth felt amazing. But I wasn't going to be satisfied with just a soft kiss. I grabbed her hips and pulled her tighter against me. My hand trailed up to her neck and I tangled my fingers in her soft hair. She sighed into the kiss; it drove me crazy. I ran my tongue against her plump lower lip, asking for entrance. She eagerly opened her mouth, much to my satisfaction. We kept this going until I remembered that she needed to breathe. I reluctantly broke away from her, and smiled down at her. She was flushed a delicate pink, and her lips were slightly swollen. She looked adorable.

She was gasping for breath, but still managed to smile at me. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Aro and Demetri. Demetri saw Bella's appearance and my huge smile, and smiled knowingly at me. I winked at him when Bella wasn't looking.

"It's time," was all that Aro said, but I knew what to do. I lifted Bella bridal style into my arms and carried her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she whispered to me, even though Aro and Demetri could hear.

"We are going to a certain room so I can change you," I whispered back.

We stopped in front of a white door and Demetri opened it for me. The room was completely white and clean. It would make anyone human crazy if they stayed in here long enough. There was a hospital like bed in the middle of the room, and I laid Bella on it.

I strapped her arms and legs in the leather straps, and fastened them tightly.

"What are these for?" she asked, scared.

"Don't worry, they are just to keep you from hurting yourself." I answered, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. She nodded looking at me the whole time.

"Ok, are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded, "As I'll ever be" she joked weakly. I half-smiled at her before leaning down and placing my lips at her neck.

I planted a soft kiss there before I sunk my razor sharp teeth in her soft neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bella POV**

Pain. So much pain. It coursed through my veins ever so slowly. The straps held me down so I couldn't move much at all. This pain was unbearable; it felt like I was being burned alive. I remember Carlisle's story of his transformation, and how he kept from making any noises through it all. It seemed impossible to do, but I still kept quiet. I knew no matter how much I screamed, it wouldn't do anything to lessen the pain. Plus, I didn't want to make this harder for Felix than it already was. I didn't know if he loved me, but I knew he had at least some feelings towards me. I liked feeling cared for, and Felix was giving me those feelings. But this time, I would be more careful. I wasn't just about to get hurt by another jerk. Though something about Felix said that he wouldn't hurt me.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

This torture has been going on for almost three days now. I knew it was almost over, and I was glad. Felix hadn't left my side at all, and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to be alone. He had been talking to me, whispering how sorry he was and that it will be over soon. I wanted to answer him so badly, to comfort him saying that he shouldn't be sorry at all and that I wanted this. But I couldn't, if I just move a finger then all my control would be lost and I would start screaming.

Suddenly, the burning had centered directly at my heart. This was worse than before. At least the pain had disappeared everywhere else. My heart was thumping furiously, and so painfully. Felix heard this and started panicking.

"Aro, help!" he yelled.

I heard footsteps entering the room and then I heard Aro.

"It's almost finished." He said. Yes! It's almost done!

The pain disappeared, leaving me limp. Is it really over? It seemed too good to be true.

I cracked open an eye and what I saw was amazing. Everything was so much clearer, I could see so much more than ever. And what I could hear! I could even hear a dog barking after a stray cat from miles away. I opened my other eyes and looked towards Felix. It was like I had never seen him like this before. Every sharp angle and edge was clearer. He put any vampire to shame. I wanted to run up and hug him but something was holding me back. I looked towards my arms and saw it strapped to the bed. I tugged at it, but it just wouldn't come loose. Felix seemed to read my mind and unstrapped my arms and legs quickly. Once they were off, I pulled him down and hugged him tightly.

I was going to love living here, as long as I was with Felix…

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~


	8. 50 Years

**Near To You**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

_~50 Years Later~_

50 Years. I have been a vampire for 50 years. Felix and I have been married for 46 years and we couldn't be happier. The Volturi welcomed me we open arms, and they were like family to me.

I was getting ready for training when I heard the door open. I looked over my shoulder to see Felix staring at me with his trademark smirk. He walked towards me and hugged me around my waist from behind.

"Hello, love" he smiled, "And how are you on this lovely day?" he teased with a fake English accent.

"Oh just dandy, my lord," I played along with his game. I turned around and planted a small kiss on his lips before wiggling out of his grip and heading to my closet. I pulled out a pair of blue track sweats. They were juicy couture and had silver writing on the back. I never wore anything that wasn't designer made; I knew it would make Alice proud.

During these past 50 years I have gotten over the Cullens. I could even say Edward's name out loud without feeling a little pain in my chest. I haven't forgotten my real family. The Volturi staged my 'death' so humans think that I was killed by a bear mauling.

"Oh Bella, Demetri couldn't train you today so he asked me if I could train you." Felix told me casually.

I turned to look at him and he just winked and walked out of the room. This should be fun. I walked to the door and passed by a mirror. I paused and stared at my reflection. No. I wasn't admiring my self like Rosalie would, I was just surprised. Even after all this time as a vampire, I still couldn't get used to the fact that the person in the mirror was me.

My hair was darker and came to my waist in silky waves. I was taller, about 5'10, and I had flawless curves that models would kill for. I looked even better than Rosalie! My skin was extremely pale and my eyes were a shining gold. Yes, I do feed off of animals, I just couldn't swallow the fact of killing an innocent human. I even got Felix to drink animal blood instead, but the rest of the Volturi were stubborn and still drink human blood. I sighed and walked out of my room and down to the training room.

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Felix was waiting for me in the training room. I dropped my gym bag in the corner and turned to Felix. He smirked and got into a predators crouch, playfully growling. I grinned and copied him. He lunged at me and knocked me on the ground. I quickly jumped up and grabbed Felix's arm and flipped him over my head and on the ground. I place my knee on his back to hold him down, and twisted his arms behind his back. He lost.

I leaned down and whispered teasingly in his ear, "You're holding out on me Felix,"

"No, you're just that much better than me," he joked. In just that one moments distraction he flipped us over so that he was on top.

He winked down at me before saying, "Ok, now let's test how strong your power is,"

He got up and held out a hand for me, I grabbed his hand and got up. A few weeks after I was changed into a vampire, we figured out my ability. I could control minds, and also control the elements.

I turned to Felix and locked eyes with him, and soon enough he was in my control.

"Jump," I smiled, enjoying this game. And obviously, he jumped up once and then waited for my next command. I sighed and let him have his mind back, knowing how he doesn't like when I use it on him. He smiled and then went to go get the other equipment to test out my powers.

_**(I didn't think you wanted to read all of what happened while training… it would've been boring anyways)**_

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Training was over and Aro had called me and Felix to meet with him, he had some important news. I was confused as to what was so important but went anyway. I was walking hand-in-hand with Felix down to Aro's quarters.

I knocked softly on his door, "Come in" he said from inside the room.

We walked in and saw Aro sitting behind a big wooden desk. He motioned us to sit down in the two seats in front of his desk. Ok, it felt like we were going to the principal's office. There were guards behind Aro, seeming bored but alert.

"Ok Bella, I have some news for you, and I don't know how you are going to react to it." Aro started, worried.

I didn't answer; I just waited for him to tell me.

He took a deep breath, "The Cullens are coming," he said in a rush.

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

**Felix POV**

"The Cullens are coming," Aro said quickly.

The muscles in my arms tightened at the sound of their name. I despised them for hurting _my_ Bella. I would not let them get anywhere near her.

"What?" Bella hissed.

"Well, we were throwing a party for your anniversary and we had to invite them. Carlisle is my friend, I couldn't just ignore them," you could tell that Aro was scared of Bella, and he was trying to reason with her.

Ah, our anniversary. I didn't forget about it, I never do, but we don't really throw parties every time. We just spend the day with each other on our anniversary. I grabbed Bella's hand, trying to calm her down. And she did calm down, a little. I could always calm her down.

So apparently the Cullens are coming, as well as the other vampire covens, will be coming in just two days. We walked back to our rooms silently; thinking about what we were just told. The tension was so thick that not even a knife could cut through it. Would she go back with him and leave me?

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Bella was out dress shopping today with Heidi and Jane for our anniversary. So I was alone today till she got home. I was bored so I got Demetri to play video games with me. He really was like a brother to me. We had been playing Halo for a while now when he just paused the game and turned to me.

"Hey, what the hell man?!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, you've been acting weird today… what's got you worrying?" he asked.

I hesitated; I didn't really want to talk about my _feelings_ like some emotional girl. But, this has been building up in me all day and I just let it all come out. I told him about the Cullens coming and how I was worried that she would leave me for that Edward boy.

He was silent for a moment after I told him.

"Felix are you seriously worried about her leaving you?" he asked incredulous.

I just nodded.

"Felix, I have seen how you and Bella are, there is no force in the world that would make her leave you." he said seriously.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Good, now stop worrying and how 'bout you actually give me some _competition_ in this game," he teased, taking the game off pause.

"Oh you're so on!" I said.

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

**Hey Readers,**

**Hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to come up with a good power for Bella and I hope it's a good one. If you have a different idea for her power just PM me or mention it in your review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Twilighters13**


	9. The Cullens & Weddings

_**A/N: It was brought to my attention that I skipped some things that you guys might have wanted to see so i decided to show you what happened! So just thank **_**Stephanie-Rulz **_**for telling me!**_

**The Cullens ( Two months after they left Bella)  
**

**Alice POV**

I hated Edward with the fires of hell! First, he makes us leave Bella. And then he goes off to that slut Miranda! She wasn't even pretty. Yes, she was a vampire, but she tried to hard. She wore skin tight, revealing clothes and she piled on make-up by the pounds.

Right now I could hear them upstairs doing things I can't even repeat! She was such a prissy brat! She disrespected us and Edward didn't even care!

Ever since we left Bella, everything has been… different.

No one ever smiled, or laughed. It was like we were strangers to each other. Oh, how much I missed my best friend! I was pulled out of my thoughts when a vision came.

_Vision:_

_Bella was in a house. It wasn't Charlie's house, but it looked familiar. She was eating breakfast, when the door burst open. It was The Volturi! _

"_Ah, Isabella there you are" Felix said taking steps towards Bella._

_End of Vision_

"No" I whispered.

"Alice, what? What did you see?" came Jasper's frightened voice.

"Bella… dead… the Volturi" I only managed to utter some parts of what I saw.

"What?" asked Emmett that had just walked into the room.

"Bella's was killed by the Volturi," I whispered before I broke down sobbing.

By now all of the Cullens, even Edward and Miranda, had come down after hearing what I said.

"She's dead?" Esme asked, "My daughter is dead?" She then ran into Carlisle and sobbed into his chest. He hugged her tightly and sobbed too. By now everyone was sobbing over the loss of our daughter, sister, and best friend. All except Miranda and Edward. Edward looked like he couldn't believe it, and Miranda looked annoyed.

"Oh, boo-hoo, the little plain human died," she taunted. Something inside me snapped, and I couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ control it.

I was on my feet in a swift second and hand Miranda pinned against the wall the next second.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella like that," I snarled. She has taken things too far this time. She looked scared… good, she should be scared!

"And Edward!" I shrieked, turning on him now, "How could you let her say those things!"

He didn't answer, he just looked down.

"You let her insult all of us, even _Bella _and you don't say anything!" I screamed in his face, "You left Bella for death and you don't even give a damn!" By now I was panting for unneeded breath but I still wasn't done yet.

"It's like you're not even apart of the family now, man up and face this witch you call your girlfriend!" I wasn't nearly done, but I think I got my point across. I stormed upstairs and into my room to cry over the loss of my sister.

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

**OK, so that is what's going on with the Cullen's, don't you just hate Miranda? I know I do ******

**And now here is Bella and Felix's Wedding! Now I'm going to need you all to bear with me because I don't know what goes on in weddings, I have never been to one so i'm going to ask my parents for help… ENJOY!!**

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

**Bella POV**

_Ok, deep breathes Bella. All you have to do is walk down the isle and say 'I do' at the right moment… No big deal. _Ok, It wouldn't be a big deal if I weren't marrying my true love! What if I messed up? Oh no! Now I have that thought in my head.

I walked to the threatening garment bag and unzipped it to reveal my wedding dress.

It had a beautiful, intricately beaded form-fitting bodice, with many swirling layers of lace and flowing ruffles to the floor **(picture on profile)**. I carefully slid the soft material out of the bag and onto my bed. The door opened to reveal Jane, Heidi and Chelsea in their bridesmaids' dresses.

Their dresses' were black and came just above their knees. It had a beaded halter-top and a little belt around the waist. They were excited about my wedding, they wanted everything to go perfectly. Hopefully it would.

Soon enough they got to work on my hair, make-up and getting my dress on. After they were done they brought me to the full-body mirror. When I saw my reflection, I couldn't believe that it was me.

I had my hair curled loosely and it framed my face perfectly. The dress clung to all the right places and made them even more noticeable. My make up was light and looked natural. I was absolutely stunning!

"Knock, knock" came Aro's voice before he walked in my room.

"My, my Bella, don't you look like an angel," he gasped. I smiled at him and hugged him, careful of my dress.

"So Aro, you will be walking Bella down the isle, right?" asked Jane.

"Yes, I would be honored to," he smiled down at me.

"Ok Bella, just walk out with Aro five seconds after I walk out," Heidi said, with Demetri on her arm.

I swallowed hard, and nodded. Jane walked out first with Alec, followed by Chelsea with Cauis, and then Heidi and Demetri. I counted to five before walking through the doors with Aro.

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

**Felix POV**

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Demetri to come in. I was already in my tuxedo and every minute it seemed to get smaller around my throat. I walked to the mirror and nervously ran my fingers through my hair. My tuxedo was black with a white button down shirt underneath. Instead of a bow tie, I wore a black tie. **(I don't really know how to describe it well) **

There was a knock at my door and Demetri walked in, "It's time to get married," he said.

I took a deep breath and nodded following him out of the room to the altar.

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

I was standing with my hands behind my back, waiting for the ceremony to start, and that's when the music started playing. The doors opened to reveal Jane with Alec, Chelsea with Cauis, and Heidi with Demetri. They all took their places and then it was Bella's turn to come out. There she was, my beautiful angel, walking down the isle in the most gorgeous dress. Her hair was curled and hung around her glowing face. She walked with so much grace and beauty, you would think you were dreaming if you saw her.

Finally she reached me and Aro put her hand in mine. The minister started talking but I really wasn't paying attention, I was just looking at _my_ beautiful Bella.

"Do you Felix, Take Isabella as your wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," I said with so much pride, and slid the ring on her finger.

"And do you Isabella, take Felix as your husband?" he asked her.

"I do," she whispered, sliding the ring on my finger.

"Then you may kiss the bride," he announced. Smiling I gently pressed my lips on hers. She had other things in mind, so she leaned up and crashed her lips against mine. Smiling, I leaned away. She was pouting but I just chuckled and winked at her before taking her hand and walking down to isle to the wedding party.

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

The party wasn't much; Bella didn't want to overdue it much to Heidi's disappointment. Most of the Volturi guard was here, so there were a lot of people. Bella and I were dancing slowly to the music, with people dancing all around us.

"So ," I couldn't believe she was mine. "Are you enjoying the party?"

She smiled, "As long as you're here with me, I absolutely love it," She placed her head on my shoulder. We didn't say much after that; we just wanted to be with each other.

Soon enough the party was over and it was time for our honeymoon. I haven't told Bella where it was yet, but I knew she would love it. I held Bella's hand as we walked outside to the car. Everyone was throwing rice at us, and Demetri kept aiming at me. We got in the car and drove off to the airport.

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

We were now in a boat owned by the Volturi headed to a certain area. Bella looked terrified, she said it was because of my boat driving. I could see in the distance the island I was looking for. I had bought it just for us. **(Sorry, I couldn't really think of a different honeymoon area) **I pulled up to the dock and shut the boat's engine off. I looked towards Bella and saw her staring at the island, awed.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is the island I bought for us," I stated casually.

"You bought us an island?" she looked at me incredulously.

I just smirked and picked up the suitcases and threw them over to the sand. I jumped over next and held my arms open for Bella to jump in. She leaped over and into my arms. I picked her up bridal-style with one arm and then picked up the bags with the others. She kept complaining saying that she could walk and that I was supposed to wait for the threshold. I just ignored her, smiling. I kicked open the door to our beach house. I set the bags down and flipped on the lights. A huge white bed took up most of the space, so I'm guessing we were in the bedroom. I walked in and set Bella down on the bed. She looked up at me, nervous. I smiled reassuringly and leaned down to kiss her lips. She slid her fingers in my hair and tugged me down on top of her. I looked at her surprised but she just smiled.

"I love you Felix Volturi," she whispered.

"I love you Isabella Volturi," I said with love and adoration in my voice.

And this night was the best night of my existence…

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~()~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

_**Hope you guys liked it! Like I said, I didn't know what goes on in weddings so I tried my best to get it accurate. Review Please!**_

_**~Twilighters13**_


	10. The Ball

**Near To You**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV **

_Shopping._ Ugh, why don't you just torture me instead? I would rather be with my husband right now but _no _if I didn't have the right dress, it would be the end of the world!

We were in a small, but expensive, dress shop and Jane and Heidi were piling dresses in my arms by the pounds. They then shoved me into a dressing room, forcing me to try on practically every single dress that was my size in the store.

I had about 3 more dresses to try, thankfully, when I heard Heidi's high-pitched girlish scream.

"Omygosh Bella, this dress was practically made for you!" she screeched throwing a dress over the door. I quickly tried it on and walked out of the dressing room and in front of the big mirrors. It was a baby blue floor length dress. It was sleeveless and had a ruffled bodice. I had to admit, it looked amazing. I showed it to Jane and Heidi and they gave their rather loud approvals. Next, came the shoes and Jewlery. Jane picked out a pearl necklace that wasn't too small, or too showy. Heidi picked out a pair of beaded stilettos. I tried them all on together and the whole outfit was perfect! Ha! This will show Edward what he missed out on!

Yes, I was still mad at Aro for even inviting them but it did give me a chance to be a showoff around them. It also gave me the chance to give them a piece of my mind.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((3))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When we got back to the castle I quickly grabbed the many bags we had and rushed upstairs. I had spent 6 hours away from my Felix, and that was a new record for us. I ran into our room and threw the bags on the floor. I looked around and didn't see Felix. _I wonder were he is? _I walked in all of the rooms and he wasn't there. I was walking towards the door when I heard movement in the room. I whirled around and still saw no one there. I cautiously walked backwards to the door when a door flew open and a pair of strong arms picked me up off the floor and flung me on the bed. I was about to spring back up and attack when something crawled on top of me and crushed its lips against mine. I smiled, it was Felix. I pushed him off of me and slid on top of him. I placed feather-light kisses all over his face, neck, and chest. I was teasing him and he knew that. He growled and pulled my chin up so he could kiss me on the lips again. I could have stayed like this forever but of course, we were interrupted.

"Hey, can you guys save all that stuff for when you're alone?" asked Demetri as he walked in the door.

"Well, maybe if we could actually get alone we would." I snapped at him, "What do you need?" I asked, still irritated for him interrupting us.

"Well Aro said that you should start getting ready for the ball, it starts in 7 hours." He said casually before strolling out of our room. _Shoot! _I must've lost track of time, I thought we had much more time than that. I know that I could have been ready in just an hour, but I wanted to make a good impression. I noticed that Felix was still on the bad with a sullen face on. He is rarely ever sad, so this was a surprise. I walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

He shook his head and answered, "Well what if you, I don't know… want to go back with… _him?_"

I was appalled, "Felix Volturi! How could you ever doubt my love for you and _only you_?"

He was thoughtful for a moment, "But what if you d-"

I cut him off, "Felix, you are the one I love, the one I live for. When I see him, I won't feel a thing except for anger." I continued, "He was just an old flame that has been burned out ever since I first saw you," and with that I leaned in a kissed him softly on the lips.

"Now come on, get up and get dressed," I said and pulled him up. Playfully I smacked him on his butt. He threw me a grin over his shoulder and continued to walk to his closet.

I pulled out my dress from the bag that I threw on the floor. I slipped in on and realized that there was a zipper in the back. I tried to reach for it but it was just out of my reach. I heard Felix chuckle behind me and then I felt his soft hands zipping in up all the way. He then planted a small kiss on my bare shoulder before turning me around to face him. I looked at him with a huge smile. He was in a classic black tuxedo with a black tie. He looked suave, and mysterious like James Bond. He was amazingly gorgeous, and I couldn't believe he was mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and tugged him down so I could kiss him. He wrapped his arms under my butt, lifting me so that he didn't have to lean down so much. He set me down on some hard surface; I didn't take the time to look seeing that I was a little distracted. He tangled his hands in my already messy hair and tilted my head back, revealing more of my silky white neck. He placed his lips on my neck and he nipped and kissed everywhere on my neck.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Dude! What did I tell you about that kind of stuff!' yelled Demetri on the other side of the door, "Get your asses ready now!" he then walked off muttering under his breath.

Felix groaned, and I giggled, "Aw, is little Felix not satisfied," I teased tapping his nose with my finger. He narrowed his eyes at me but then smirked and kissed me again. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, but before I could do anything else he just stopped and walked to the door. I groaned in annoyance.

He just smiled at me and said, "You might want to get ready Bella," before walking out of the door. I sighed and got up and started fixing my hair. I couldn't decide what to do with it, either leave it down and wavy, or pull it up to look sophisticated. I decided to go with sophisticated so I did a French twist on top of my head. I liked how it looked with the whole outfit. I clasped the pearl necklace around my neck and slipped the shoes on. I didn't really need make-up on at all but I still but on eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss. The way I looked would make every male vampire practically drool venom over me.

Satisfied with myself, I walked out of the door and to the ballroom. I already heard the classical music playing, obviously chosen by Aro, so I walked through the doors. No one noticed me yet so that was good; I wanted to make my entrance with Felix. I looked around and spied him by Aro, Caius, and Marcus, talking quietly with each other. I stayed in the shadows and walked towards them.

When I got there I whispered to Felix, "You ready for our grand entrance?"

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "Of course,"

He told Aro that we were ready and led me out of the door that led to a different hallway.

I heard Aro introducing us from the other side and I waited for our cue to walk in.

"Attention everyone!" called Aro, "Thank you for coming, we are here to celebrate the anniversary of two very special people in the Volturi. Everyone here in the Volturi loves them dearly, and here they are Felix and Isabella Volturi!" he finished clapping. We intertwined our hands and walked out of the doors. We were greeted with a loud applause. I scanned the crowd, smiling. But that smile disappeared as soon as it came, when I saw the coven I hated the most. I stared them down, and they just looked shocked. All of their jaws had dropped and they looked ridiculous. I couldn't help the little chuckle that slipped out. I slowly, menacingly, turned the corners of my mouth into a smirk. I noticed one girl that had her arms around Edward. I looked at her closely. Wow, she was absolutely hideous. She had this tacky bright orange dress that clung to her as little bit too tightly. She had so much make-up on that she looked like she belonged in a circus. Was that seriously the best he could get? Then again, only someone like her would deal with an over-protective, possessive, inconsiderate, jackass boyfriend like Edward. I looked away from them and looked around at the group of vampires. There were more people than I expected.

Soon everyone went back to talking amongst themselves, which I was glad for; I didn't want any more attention. Felix and I walked down the steps to greet some covens. They all lined up to talk and congratulate us. They were all very nice but then I noticed that the Cullens were next in line. We said our polite thank you to the Amazon coven and turned to the Cullens.

I didn't say a word and neither did they. Felix, sensing my tension, wrapped his arm tighter around my waist.

He was the first to speak, "Hello, thank you for coming to our celebration." He offered through clenched teeth. He didn't like them at all either.

"Yes, I hope you are having fun," I said with fake concern. I could care less if they were having fun.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Alice whispered. She looked so heartbroken but joyful at the same time.

I just nodded, and a second later she had me locked in a hug. I stumbled backwards a few steps, it got me mad. How dare she hug me after she left me, I was nothing but a toy to her, to all of them. I gripped her shoulders and forcefully shoved her off.

She wasn't expecting this and fell backwards on the floor. Jasper was now helping her up. His lips pulled up in a snarl which I responded to with a low, threatening growl. Felix stepped in front of me protecting me, I smiled smugly at them.

"I think it's time for the next coven," I said to the Cullens, motioning for them to walk away. They did reluctantly.

We greeted every other coven and then Aro said it was time for our spotlight dance. Felix willingly led me to the middle of the ball room and pulled me closer. The lights had dimmed a bit and there was a soft light pointing only at us. We twirled gracefully around the whole dance floor to the music. Soon enough, more vampire couples had joined us on the dance floor. The song switched to a song I knew so well. It was the song we danced to on our wedding day. _Aerosmith – I don't want to miss a thing __**(I love this song! I thought it was great for Felix and Bella to dance to) **_

If I was human, I would have been tearing up at hearing this song. Felix leaned down and started whispering the words softly into my ear.

"_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to __fall asleep__, Cause Id miss you __baby__, And I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I __dream__ of you. The sweetest __dream__ will never do, Id still miss you __baby__, and I don't want to miss a thing" _His voice was as smooth as velvet. I loved when he sang to me. The song ended, much to my dismay, and every one started leaving to go back home. Some were staying at the castle for a while for reasons I do not know of. I looked around at the remaining covens and saw one looking directly at us. The Cullens were staying here at the castle, and no doubt they would try to talk to me.


	11. What was I thinking?

**A/N: Hey readers, There seems to be a lot of controversy on me changing Near To You's rating to "M". I don't know which to choose and I will be putting a poll up. What ever gets the highest votes will be what I choose. But I'm willing to compromise. I know some of you will not be able to read it if it's changed to "M", so if that's the case, I will probably either post it or send the chapter without the lemons in it so you can still read my story! I hope that will work so go to my profile and VOTE!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Alice POV**

Carlisle had announced that the Volturi had invited us to an anniversary party for two members of the Volturi Guard. It didn't list a name, but Aro had demanded that everyone comes and that we would be in for a surprise. I tried looking into the future to see what the surprise was but the future was blurry. I couldn't even get a glimpse and it was frustrating me to no end! I felt bad for Jasper and how he had to deal with my feelings, so I tried to stop thinking about it… But I wanted to know so badly!

After I had yelled at Edward he had been… different. I don't know how to explain it exactly but he seemed to be apart of the family now. He started coming out on family hunts, and even started to talk to us normally. He also started to play the piano again. Most of the time it was Bella's lullaby. Every time he played it, everyone would practically drown in their own grief. I don't know why he was torturing himself like this; maybe he was guilty about leaving the love of his life heartbroken. Miranda is still the annoying twit she is, and now that Edward was ignoring her, she had become even _more _annoying.

"I guess we have no choice but to go." Stated Carlisle.

"When is it?" asked Rosalie.

"Hmm, it says in four days, so I guess we should get packed," said Carlisle before walking upstairs with Esme.

I picked up the letter and looked at whose anniversary we would be celebrating. Isabella and Felix Volturi. _Isabella… Bella. Could it be her?_

It was possible. I mean my vision didn't exactly show her dying, just the Volturi at her house. What it was her anniversary we were celebrating. The familiar pulling sensation pulled at my mind, a vision was coming.

_Vision:_

"_Attention everyone!" boomed Aro, "Thank you for coming, we are here to celebrate the anniversary of two very special people in the Volturi. Everyone here in the Volturi loves them dearly, and here they are Felix and Isabella Volturi!" he cheered as two vampires came out of the door behind him. The male I could easily identify as Felix but the female was different. She had chestnut brown hair to her waist, and, surprisingly, she had gold eyes. She could give Rosalie a run for her money in the looks department. _

_End of vision._

The vision started to blur and then just vanished before I could figure out if it was really Bella. Jasper felt my frustration increase and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to calm down. I felt Jasper sending waves of calmness towards me, I smiled; he was so perfect for me. I leaned up and kissed him softly and snuggled back down into his chest.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_Twilighers13_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Edward POV**

When Carlisle read the invitation to us, I was curious. What did this have anything to do with us? But once the name Isabella was said, I didn't know what to think. _Was it my Bella? _

_She's not your Bella anymore, you left her for Miranda remember? _There wasn't a second that I didn't regret leaving Bella. Well sure I liked Miranda, but she was no where even close to my love for Bella. I don't even know why I thought I loved Miranda, we were complete opposites.

_Flashback:_

_I didn't like leaving Bella alone like this, but everyone was insisting I go hunt. I reluctantly left my Bella and went to a deep part of the forest where I knew there wouldn't be any hikers. _

_I had just drained a deer dry when I smelt the scent of another vampire._

"_well what do we have here?" I heard a high pitched voice tease. I turned around to see a beautiful vampire with black hair to her shoulders in a skin tight jean skirt and mid-drift. I wasn't thinking about Bella at the moment, I only was thinking of how beautiful she was. _

"_I'm Miranda, and you are?" she questioned in this sweet voice._

"_Edward Cullen." I said while lifting her hand up to my mouth to plant a soft kiss on the back of her pale hand. _

_End of flashback._

What was I thinking? She seemed so nice and funny when I first met her and now she was this whining, selfish, brat. I gave up my sweet, innocent Bella for this… callous brat.

All I knew what that I wasn't looking forward to this party. I just wanted my Bella.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_Twilighers13_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_**Hi Readers,**_

_**Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one will be longer, I promise! Remember to go to my profile and vote on the rating change controversy. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Twilighters13**_


	12. I love you

**A/N: Ok, so I counted the votes and it was seriously soooo close. The person that won, won by 1 vote! So you need to read the chapter to find out who won, so congratulation to the winner and I'm so sorry to the one who didn't. Anyways….Enjoy the chapter.**

**Near To You**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV**

The ball was all over and vampires were trickling slowly out of the castle. I looked around at the remaining covens, not including the Cullens, and saw only one more coven staying, the Denali clan. I remember that name. The Denali clan are friends with the Cullens and if I recall, Tanya has a little obsession with Edward. _Psh, like I care what she does. _I was happy to realize that I actually didn't care, and I wasn't going to be like one of those jealous ex's. I turned towards Felix and saw him glaring at the Cullens, especially Edward.

I leaned up to Felix's ear "Come on, let's go back to our room," I whispered. He looked down at me, smiling, before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to our room. The walk was silent, and I knew why. I opened the door and we both headed to our closets to change out of our clothes. I just got into a cream colored nightgown that came to above my knees. I pulled my hair out of its french twist and ran my fingers through it a couple of times.

I walked out to Felix and saw him lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I smiled and crawled on top of him and snuggled in his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and inhaling my scent.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I felt him nod his head, and I immediately knew he wasn't ok.

"Really? You don't sound ok." I stated.

"I'm just…I don't know," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

I raised myself up so that I was straddling his waist, and rested my hands on his chest.

"Felix, is this about you thinking i'm going to leave you again?" I asked, disapprovingly.

"A little bit," he admitted.

I sighed, "Felix, I don't know what could ever make you doubt my love for you." I said, I grabbed his face with my hands and made him look directly in my eyes, "_He _doesn't make me feel the way you make me feel… he doesn't even come close."

"And if you need a little more convincing, I know what can help," I purred in his ear.

He perked up at that. Suddenly he had us flipped over and was kissing me. I moaned into his mouth, and started unbuttoning his shirt quickly. I broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes and found myself lost in them. Slowly he leant up to my lips. I felt the power in his kiss take me over and before I knew it Felix had me stripped bare. I could feel him kissing my neck and biting lightly on my sensitive spot which caused me to moan louder**(congrats to Ginfiz)** . I was writhing underneath him, desperately wanting some release. He saw my expression and smiled. He tugged at the hem of my nightgown before grabbing fistfuls in both hands and tearing it right down the middle, leaving me naked.

"Hey, I liked that one," I said accusingly. He just smiled and ran his lips across my jaw, erasing any thoughts about my nightgown. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and tugged. He growled at the feeling and crushed his lips against mine. I noticed that he still had his jeans on, and that wasn't ok with me.

"You, my love, are wearing too much clothes for my liking," I whispered against his lips before I reached my hands down to his jeans and slowy unzipped them. I could see his obvious erection hidden behind his black silk boxers. I smiled, knowing that I caused it. I pushed down his boxers with my toes.

He caught on and raised himself to that he was at my opening. His eyes locked with mine before he thrusted inside of me. We both moaned at the feeling of being together; being complete.

We soon found our rhythm and I was so close to my release. I quickened my pace and dug my nails into his shoulders. Good thing he was a vampire because I'm sure that if I wasn't, I would be hurting him. Felix knew I was close and he kissed my neck and bit down on my sensitive spot hard. I came screaming his name. After a few more thrusts, he came too.

He collapsed on top of me before rolling over and pulling me on top of him. We were both panting for unneaded air.

I raised my head to look up in his eyes. "I love you Felix, so much," I whispered.

"I know, my Bella, I love you too," he said kissing my lips gently.

And through all of the pleasure I knew I would always love him. Forever, no matter what.

_**Hey, Readers!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! I want to congratulate Ginfiz and I'm sorry to Jasper's1truelove. I hope you don't mind me adding to the lemon, but I hope it was ok because it was my first one I ever wrote.**_

_**~Twilighters13**_


	13. Can't get enough

**Near to you**

**Chapter 15**

**Felix POV**

We spent the whole night just laying in each others arms. I knew that she loved me but, that didn't stop me from having bad thoughts about her leaving me. Though if she decided she wanted to leave, I would let her. I would want her to be happy, even if it wasn't with me.

I looked down at Bella. She had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. I smiled. I, of course, knew she wasn't sleeping but I couldn't help admiring at how she looked when she was 'sleeping'. Her dark brown hair was messily splayed out around her, wild and tangled from our night together. Her skin was so pale and smooth. Her lips were full and pink, but her upper lip was slightly more full than her lower lip. I loved each and every small flaw she had, even though she didn't have many. Those flaws made her even more beautiful.

I gently ran my thumb across her lower lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, and she turned her golden gaze to me. Her full lips turned up into a small smile before she leaned up to plant a small kiss on my mouth. Her fingers stroked my jaw gently, and I shuddered at the feeling.

I sat us both up and carried Bella out of the bed. I took her to the bathroom and set her in front of the shower. I kissed her neck softly before saying, "I would join you but then we would never leave the shower."

She shivered at my words but stepped in the shower anyways. I turned and walked towards my closet. I scanned through my clothes till I found what I wanted. A black pinstriped vest with a red long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black khakis. I walked to the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with my hair. My hair was sticking up in messy tufts. I put some gel in my hands and smoothed it in my hair.

Bella had come out of the shower by then, dressed in only a towel. She disappeared into her closet, but came back out in ten seconds flat dressed. She was wearing a light blue sundress and matching flats. Her hair was French-braided and had a small white flower clip pinned to the side. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you are," I whispered, planting small kisses where her neck met her shoulder. She shuddered softly and turned in my arms to face me. I knew that look in her eyes; Desire, lust, love.

"Like what you see?" She asked seductively. I took a step back, looked her up and down. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Definitely". I said nodding with a smirk playing on my lips. She slapped me playfully.

I started tickling her and she broke out in laughter, the noise sounded like wind chimes.

"Not fair!" She laughed.

She tried to get away from me, but I clung to her shoulders in a more serious manner. I bent down, a smirk still on my face.

"Did I mention that you are possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen?" She turned looked up at me. Bella cocked her head to the side slightly, a small smile on her lips.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" She said, her lips looked so soft and tempting. Our faces were close together, I could smell and feel her sweet breath fanning across my face. She smelt so exotic, spicy and sweet.

I cleared the distance between her lips and mine. They were even softer than I'd imagined. Even after 50 years of being with her I still couldn't get used to the feelings she brought me with just a single touch. But she was always an adventure, an unknown territory for me to explore.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and grabbed to fistfuls of her dress, ready to tear it from the seam. She pulled my arms away from her.

I broke our kiss, "What's wrong?"

She pouted at me. "I really like this dress".

I laughed. "Well as great as you look in the dress. I like you much better without it. Or any clothing for that matter"

I leaned forward to kiss her again but she moved her head back a bit.

"Well too bad, I like this dress and I want to keep it".

Now I was the one pouting. "Fine" I huffed.

She smiled. Her hand went around to her back to untie the bow behind her. I decided to help, so I grabbed bottom hem and pulled it up. I took a step back from her, admiring each and every one of her curves. The dress was thrown across the room quickly, and she was now standing before me in a matching black bra and panties.

"Can I rip the rest off?" I teased. She giggled and nodded. I moved over to her, and pulled the rest of her clothing off as she ripped mine shirt and pants off leaving me in a pair of black boxers. Throughout the movements we were kissing and moving slowly over to our bed. Her bare skin rubbed against mine just made me want to rush to get to the part we both wanted. But I wanted to take things slower, to worship her the way she deserved.

I ran my hand over her waist all the way up her body till I reached her neck. I flipped us so that I was on top. I moved my face away from her, breaking our kiss.

"You make me so happy" I said to her, she stared me in the eyes.

I saw all of the raw emotions in her eyes, but the love she felt for me shinned brighter in her golden eyes.

"I love you… so much that it hurts" she whispered, her throat thick with emotions.

"I love you too, so, so much," I said kissing her gently.

I started to make love to her. The feeling was immensely wonderful. Her soft moans in my ear made it even better. She flipped us over so that she was on top. She straddled my waist, still keeping the motion steady.

I could see her amazing body fully as she threw her head back, releasing moans of pleasure. Her pale, smooth neck was mine for the taking. I leaned up to kiss and nibble on the most sensitive parts of her neck, increasing her pleasure.

As Bella's moans started to get louder, I started to get closer and closer to ecstasy. We both came at the same time. She fell down onto my chest, breathing heavily.

"Well, that was mind-blowing as usual". She said.

"I always go for gold" I joked.

She laughed at me as I took her into my arms and stared into her eyes.

**(Note from Ginfiz: Hope you liked it!)**

Bella groaned.

I raised my head from her shoulder to look in her eyes, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My hair is a mess again," she said, exasperated.

"You started it," I teased, winking.

She laughed out loud and just the sound of it made me join. We both got up to take another shower.

We took time in washing each other slowly, enjoying the feel. No, we didn't do anything but that. Well… ok there was a little bit of making out, but nothing else!

Once we looked presentable, we walked out of our rooms only to run into Demetri and Heidi.

"Sounds like you two had fun in there," said Demetri, nodding his head towards our room.

"Don't be a poor sport just because you didn't get any from Heidi," I joked, shoving at his shoulder.

"Men," sighed Heidi, rolling her eyes, "Come on Bella, I need to go shopping and you have to come with me," she said grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her down the hall.

Bella turned towards me and waved goodbye. I returned the gesture, even adding a little air kiss for kicks. Her laughter echoed through the halls. I smiled; _I just couldn't get enough of her._

"Sooo," Demetri drawled, "The Cullens huh? I heard they were staying here for a while,"

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Just trying to start a conversation."

"You know that smart-ass attitude of yours is getting on my last nerves," I growled, walking down the hall to nowhere specific.

"When does it ever not?" he called out to me.

_Those Cullens better stay out of my way, especially Edward…_


	14. Anger and Love

_**Hey Readers! Just thought I should tell you that I was kind of struggling in this chapter so sorry if it's sucky ,:~/. I also want to congratulate Ginfiz on her work so far! Make sure when you review that you give a shout out to her too! Oh and I have some awesome news for you all!! I will be working with another writer on and we will be writing a story together! I will be working with CrazyForCullens89 so go check out her profile if you want and read her great stories **__****__** I will tell you all when we post the first chapter of our new story but until then the title and description of the story will be under wraps!**_

_**And I also need some help you guys. I was hoping to make a banner for this story but I don't have photoshop so it's kind of impossible and I was wondering if anyone could do that for me? If you are interested in doing this then just send me a PM and I will get back to you, Thanks **__****__**! And now without further ado, here is Near to you ch.16!!**_

**Near To You**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

Heidi dragged me to her very expensive midnight blue Koenigsegg CCX. I struggled against her grip but I knew better than to try to run from Heidi when she is in a shopping mood.

She pushed me in to the passengers seat and quickly got in on her side and started the car. Even though I was an indestructible vampire, Heidi's car terrified me. It was so small and when you saw it you would think it would be safe, but it isn't. I mean seriously, the back window was just a porthole! You can barely see what's behind you! I sighed and closed my eyes trying to relax and actually try to enjoy this shopping trip.

"So Bella, what do you think about the Cullens staying here?" questioned Heidi.

I thought about it for a moment, "I don't know" I mumbled.

Heidi sighed, "That's a bunch of BS Bella," she snorted, "I just want you to know that if you need to talk to anyone, you can always come to me."

"Thanks Heidi, that means a lot," I smiled at her.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

We were walking to the exit of the mall _finally, _when Heidi stopped me.

"Wait, we have one more store to go to," she said pointing to a Victoria's Secret.

I groaned, "Heidi, don't you think we have enough bags?" I said motioning to the 10 bags we each carried. It was a lame excuse since I barely felt the weight of the bags, but I would do anything just to get away from shopping in Victoria's secret with Heidi.

"_Please Bella?" _ she whined, giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "You are lucky I can't resist that puppy dog face,"

She squealed and grabbed my hand and towed me into the store. The smell of expensive perfume hit me in the face when I entered the store. I grimaced, I would probably think it smelled good when I was human but right now it just smelt like garbage. I sighed and tried my best to endure it.

_Don't worry, we will be out of here before you know it. _

I kept chanting that in my head, hoping it was true.

But of course, I was wrong.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I took a deep breath of fresh air once we got out of that horrid store. Heidi, when shopping, is terrifying and vicious. She even got into a fight with another customer over a pair of lacy panties! It was incredibly embarrassing for me, but fourtunately we got the panties! _Whoopee! _**(That's being said sarcastically if you didn't get it…)**

So after that fiasco, Heidi ended up buying me a lot of matching lace panties and bras, and some silk nightgowns, which might I add revealed too much skin for my likings but I knew Felix would absolutely _love _them.

Ah, Felix. I thought about him a lot today. I wonder how he's holding up right now, in fact I should probably call him to assure him I'm still alive.

I dialed his number quickly and held the phone up to my ear. It barely rang once before he answered.

"Bella," he breathed. I immediately smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine now that you called," he answered, "how was shopping?"

"I'm glad it's over," I said, "but there were some perks from it…" I trailed off with a devilish smirk on my lips.

"Oh?" he teased, he knew where I was heading with this conversation, "Like what?"

"Just a few pieces of lingere that I thought you might like…" I trailed off.

"Hmm, well you will have to just model for me every pair you bought," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Of course," I purred.

"Are you almost back to the castle?" he asked. I smiled at his impatience.

"Yes, we will be there in about 5 minutes," I answered, "I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too," he replied.

I hung up the phone and turned towards Heidi.

"How are you and Demetri?" I questioned. Her and Demetri had started dating about 6 months ago, and she hasn't said much about it.

She smiled, "They are going great, he is so perfect for me," she said, "He's sweet, funny, handsome, and just so perfect," she rambled.

"That's great," I smiled, "do I hear wedding bells?" I teased.

She laughed, "I hope so!"

We continued to chat about random things until we drove through the castle gates and saw some unwanted guests waiting for us. It was the Cullens, looking determined to talk to me. I froze, I didn't want to talk to them. Not just now but ever. They hurt me and stabbed me in the back.

A growl slipped through my lips. I jumped out of the car, and picked up all my bags in one hand. I intended to just brush past them… act like they weren't there, but it didn't work out that way.

"Bella, wait!" Alice's voice rang out behind me. I grabbed Heidi's hand and pulled her quicker, hoping that the Cullens would get that I didn't want to talk to them.

"Bella, stop, please," Esme pleaded. _Oh crap… I can't ignore Esme, she was like my second mother. _

I sighed and slowed my pace to a stop.

Heidi looked at me, "Should I go?" she asked. I just nodded turning to the Cullens.

I held my chin high, back straight; showing that I had more power than them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bella, we really need to talk," begged Alice, "Please," she whispered.

I exhaled sharply through my nose, my temper flared, "Really?" I asked, "And what makes you think that you deserve that right?" I was using all of my self-control just to not lash out at them, even though they deserved it for leaving me.

"Please just give us a chance," Jasper implored, "We miss you,"

"Do you think I'm buying you're lies?" I questioned, "I'm not the weak human you left years ago," and with that I turned and walked away.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and jerked me back roughly. I stumbled back a few steps, before I whirled around hissing. It was Rosalie.

She raised one hand and it came down on my right cheek. Hard. My head snapped to the left, I raised my hand to feel the spot where she hit.

"You just think about yourself don't you?" she growled, "Well did you ever think how it affected us? Are family is torn apart, we never talk or laugh, all because of you!"

My eyes were pitch black by the time she finished her speech. I turned my death glare to her, and her eyes widened in fear.

"How is that my fault? Did I ask your brother to leave me for someone else?" I snarled, "No, I didn't. But tell me this Rosalie, what would you do if Emmett left you for someone else? Saying you weren't pretty anymore and that he found someone better, tell me, what would you do?"

She didn't answer. No one did.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward whispered, "I- I don't know wh-"

I cut him off, "Save it Edward," I snapped, "I wanted to spend eternity with you, to love you but you ran off with another vampire."

He lowered his head, ashamed. Good, he should be!

"But you know what," I said, instantly calm, "I believe that things happen for a reason, and by you leaving me, I met Felix,

"So in some ways I should thank you, but that doesn't take away the pain you caused me. Save all of your begging for someone else Edward, because I won't listen to it anymore,."

I walked away then, heading to my room.

A smile graced my lips. _Hah! I told Rosalie off… _The person that I was once terrified of.

I walked in my room and set my bags down. Sighing, I realized that Felix wasn't here. I decided to hang up all of my clothes to distract myself.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I was done with hanging up my clothes by now, and Felix still wasn't here. I was going to go look for him but I decided against it, thinking whatever he was doing was important and I didn't want to interrupt.

I was reading my new copy of Wuthering Heights when I heard footsteps outside of my door. The door creaked open and I saw Felix's eyes peek through.

I smiled, setting my book down, and stood up. He walked through the door and picked me up for a hug and a passionate kiss.

He pulled away and it was then that I noticed a little pink bag in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to grab the bag from his hands.

He laughed holding it away from me, "Just a little present for my amazing wife," he teased.

"Oh what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. I complied and I felt him lift my hair up from my shoulders. Something smooth slid on my neck, so I'm guessing it was a necklace. I smiled, he would always surprise me with gifts, and I found it sweet. I had gotten over my aversion to receiving presents years ago, and Felix decided to take advantage of that while it lasted,

"Okay open," he whispered, his warm breath fanning my face. I opened my eyes and walked quickly to my mirror. The necklace was made of eleven diamonds shaped into an elegant 'V' shape. It was so beautiful, and it fit me well.

I smiled and gently touched the necklace, my eyes watering with the tears that would never fall.

"Do you like it?" he whispered, trailing soft kisses down my neck.

"I love it," I whispered back, "Thank you," I turned in his arms to give him a hug.

I would always love Felix, and Edward could never change that.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Hope you like the chapter! Make you click that little green button and leave me a review ;) **_

_**~Twilighters13**_


	15. Back off my man!

**The song I was listening to when I wrote this was Crazy Possessive by: ****Kaci Battaglia. ****When the time comes, it would help if you listened to it while reading. I love the chorus on that song :D Oh and sorry this took so long. I had to send this chapter to two people and I never got it back, so that got me frustrated. And I was looking for a Beta reader and I found on and **_**she **_**also never sent it back, so sorry if this chapter is a little sucky and has a lot of mistakes :(**

**Near to You**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

It was morning when I walked into the training room. Demetri wasn't here yet so I decided to just relax a bit. I dropped my gym bag near the wall and sat down next to it. I dug through it for my Ipod and placed the headphones on. I hit shuffle, and rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I had gone through about 2 songs when the gym doors flew in revealing a flustered looking Demetri.

"What happened to you?" I asked. His eyes were glazed over and he was breathing a little erratically, for the air he didn't need.

"Heidi is a feisty one," he murmured, a goofy smile gracing his lips.

I pretended to throw up, "Too much information Demetri," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and started heading outside. I followed him out and stood across from him. We usually practiced outside so there was less damage when we wrestled. Today we would just be practicing my strength and agility, not my powers.

He crouched low, a small growl coming from his throat. I mimicked his movements and waited for him to make the first move. He lunged at me and I dodged the attack. This lunging and dodging continued for a couple of minutes before I got a little bored. He flew past me another time but this time I gripped his short hair and exposed his neck. I bared my fangs and leaned into his neck. I won.

I smirked and let go of his hair. He laughed and smoothed down his hair.

"Really Bella," he chuckled, "don't you think you could let me win at least once, it's starting to hurt my ego."

"I can't help it, I'm just that good," I snickered, "Are we done, or do I need to keep kicking your ass?"

"No, I think we could stop now, plus I promised Heidi I wouldn't take long," he said, "We aren't exactly finished with our… _activities,"_ he winked.

"Wow, you guys are worse then me and Felix," I said.

He smiled and took off running back to his room. I laughed, shaking my head and ran back to the gym. I grabbed my bag and ran to my room.

The shower was running. I smiled and tiptoed to the bathroom. I saw Felix's muscular back facing me through the glass doors. It was an amazing view, and I considered just staying here and watching but I decided being in the shower with him was better.

I quickly shed my clothes and opened the shower door. Steam poured out of the shower and it felt refreshing on my cool skin. I stepped in and shut the glass door.

Felix turned quickly, surprised, but when he saw my naked form, his eyes darkened with desire.

"Do you need help in here?" I purred.

He growled and grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against his body.

"You know it," he said. His voice was low and husky, but oh, so sexy.

He moved us backwards until my bareback hit the shower tiles. I gasped; I loved it when he was rough.

Felix dipped his head down and consumed my body with passionate kisses.

"Felix" I moaned. I looked down to wear he was kissing my chest and saw him smirk.

I moved my hand down his muscular chest, making sure I traced the V shaped muscle that led to his manhood. I took him in my hand and started to stroke him. He hissed at the contact and pinned my hand on the tiles behind me.

"Felix, please," I moaned, "I need you inside of me,"

He just smirked at me and started to trace the water down my torso with his tongue

I threw my head back, "Oh god Felix"

Felix stood up and I hooked one of my legs around him. He got the idea and hooked my other leg around his hip. Our arousals brushed against each other and we both moaned loudly.

"I want you to look at me," Felix said gruffly. I opened my eyes and stared into his. He slid into me and it took a lot of control to keep them open. Felix started a slow rhythm, but I wanted more.

"Faster, uh, more Felix!" I panted. He complied and started to pound in and out of me. I could faintly hear the tiles cracking behind us, but I paid no attention to them.

"Oh...yes...ah Felix" I moaned, not being able to keep my eyes open from the immense pleasure Felix was making me feel

"Ah...god Bella...you feel so..so good" Felix groaned. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and bit down.

"Felix!" I shouted as my orgasm tore through me. My orgasm threw him over the edge.

"Bella!" He bellowed.

I unwound my legs from his hips and leaned back onto the tiles for support.

_**(Ok, I had Twilighterheart write the lemon for this, and she will continue doing them for the rest of my story, so if you liked it, leave some love for her in your reviews!)**_

We were both trying to slow down our breathing. I grabbed Felix's shampoo and poured some in my hand. I reached up and started to gently massage it into his hair.

He hummed and closed his eyes. I pulled him under the showerhead and washed out all of the suds. Felix opened his eyes and grabbed my strawberry scented body wash and put some on his hands. He slowly rubbed it on my body. Purposely teasing me by staying away from the placed I wanted him to be.

I moaned, "You are truly amazing," I whispered, kissing his bare chest. His chest rumbled with laughter. He was done washing me and had put me under the water to wash off.

"You know just how to stroke my ego, huh?" he winked. He was done washing me and had put me under the water to wash off.

I laughed, and reached up to kiss him and it got a little carried away. I was pressed back up against the tile walls of the shower with Felix pinning me there.

"You might not want to do that unless you're up for round two," he murmured.

I smiled against his lips and placed one last gentle kiss on them before leaning behind him to shut the water off.

"Hmm, maybe tonight," I said, stepping out of the shower. He grinned and followed me out. I wrapped a big fluffy towel around me and walked to my over-sized closet.

I didn't have much to do today, so I didn't have to dress accordingly.

I picked out a black necklace halter-top and a white knit skirt. For shoes I slid on some double buckle knee boots. I strutted out of my closet, smiling. Felix was still getting dressed.

"Felix, Babe," I called out to him, "I'm going to go out to the garden or something ok?"

"Ok, I love you," came his muffled reply.

"I love you too," I said before walking out of my door and ran out to the garden.

_**~X~**_

I was casually strolling through the garden when to guards came up to me.

"Aro has requested you, he says it's urgent," one of them said in a flat voice.

I nodded. They both bowed to me before I left. I rolled my eyes, and ran quickly to Aro's quarters.

Once I reached the mahogany doors, I knocked twice and waited.

"Come in," said Aro. I pushed open the doors and saw Aro sitting behind his desk.

"Please sit," he motioned to the two seats in front of him. I sat down and impatiently waited. I didn't think I did anything wrong, so why does he need to see me urgently?

"Well Bella, your behavior at the ball was… expected," he stated, "Congrats on that, but we have a new vampire coming in and I would like you to show him around,"

"Why me?" I asked. Normally it was him that did those kinds of things.

"Well Heidi has taken it upon herself to take me shopping," he shuddered, "Apparently my current wardrobe is 'whack' as you young kids say."

"If you never say that again, I will show this vampire around," I said. I was trying to control my laughter after that comment he made but some of it slipped out. He really was crazy.

"Deal," he smiled, "Now off you go, he should be at the gates any minute," he shooed me out the door.

I took off running to the gates. A vampire was waiting there patiently. His red eyes were what I first saw. His hair was light brown, styled so that it looked messy, and he was muscular. He was handsome, like all male vampires, but he was nothing compared to my Felix.

When his eyes landed on me, they nearly bugged out of his eye socket. His jaw dropped and he just stared.

"Hello," I greeted, "I'm Bella Volturi, I'm here to show you around,"

He quickly closed his mouth and then _tried_ to look alluring.

"Well hello," he practically purred, "I'm Alan," he said holding out his hand. I took his hand and he lifted it up to his mouth to plant a wet kiss on it. I narrowed my eyes and him and yanked my hand back.

"Follow me," I said stiffly, turning on my heel and heading back to the castle. When he wasn't looking I quickly wiped my hand on my skirt.

"What are you here for?" I asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"I'm a new personal guard for Aro," he said proudly, "What about you?"

"I'm a part of the Volturi guard," I answered, "Do you have a specific power?"

"No, I'm just amazingly strong and good looking," he winked at me while flexing his right arm. I rolled my eyes; he was just too persistent.

"Ok well this is the feeding room," I said pointing to the steel doors, "And next to that is the throne room,"

"Hmm," he murmured, "Interesting," he said as he peeked in both rooms. By the end of the tour, I was tired of his pointless flirting, and it seemed he was tired of me playing 'hard to get.'

He pinned me up against the stonewalls of the castle and leaned in, "Look, I know it's obvious that you want me, just admit it," he said, his eyes only on my lips.

I shoved his chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"If you were a little more observant you would have noticed that I'm not interested in you and" I held up my left hand to show my sparkling wedding ring, "I'm married, the tour is over," I said walking away from his shocked form.

I stormed back out to the garden, hoping the calm scenery would help me blow off some steam. I sat down on a stone bench and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. The nerve of some people…

_**~X~**_

Felix found me in the garden again later that day.

"You ok?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and placed a small kiss on his neck.

"I'm better now," I teased.

He laughed, "Well, how about we take a walk?" he suggested, "Get your mind off of things,"

"Sure," he stood up, pulling me with him.

We laced our fingers together and strolled down the cobblestone path. This garden really was beautiful. There were a variety of colorful flowers, and you would always see butterflies or hummingbirds flying around. It looked like something from a fairy tale. My favorite part of the garden was the big fountain in the middle of the garden _**(Pic on profile)**_

I sat down at the edge of the fountain, and leaned over to look at my reflection in the water.

Felix leaned over my shoulder, his face also showing in the water. I liked what I saw. You could see the love and adoration we had for each other in our eyes. We belonged together.

"Oh hello there," a shrill voice said, "Yoo-hoo? Vampire with the big muscles!"

A flash of annoyance crossed my features, for the idiot who ruined our moment. I still didn't turn to see who it was. I gently skimmed my fingertips on the water, my reflection being distorted.

"Yes?" Felix answered, turning around, "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had anything to do tonight," she murmured, "We could go for a hunt, a walk… or something _productive,_"

_**(A/N: Here is where you play the song. Once again it's Crazy Possessive. If you go to youtube all you need to type is 'crazy possessive kaci' and it will be the first video. Seriously you should play the song!)**_

_I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going out of my mind. Call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy, Are you crazy, maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy.  Ooh I got your crazy…_

_A little hazy, maybe I'm just losing my mind._

 _I think you're shady, I know that you've been calling my guy _

_Are you crazy, now I'm gonna take you outside and show you crazy._

 _Ooh I got your crazy…_

My head snapped up. I jumped to my feet and whirled around.

"Excuse me?" I snarled. I finally looked at the slut and I recognized her from the ball. It was that girl that was with Edward!

She gave me a once over, and rolled her eyes, "Who is that?" she asked Felix, running her disgusting hand up and down his bicep. He cringed away from the contact; I was pleased with that reaction.

"I'm his wife," I growled. I grabbed her hand and yanked it off of his arm, but I didn't let it go. I started slowly, painfully, twisting it.

Her eyes widened, "Ow, ow, let me go!" she yelled trying to pull her hand out of my grasp.

_Call my man again and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm ---- you up._

 _Touch my man again and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm a ---- you up… And then you call me your best friend _

_And then you call me your best friend_

I released my hold on her and she rubbed her wrist.

"Aren't you with Edward?" I hissed.

"Yes" she answered, her chin jutting out defiantly.

"Then what the hell are you doing with my husband?!" I stepped closer to her, and she took a step back. Good, she was scared.

_Call me crazy, but every time that I turn around _

_You're on my baby, ooh but I'm his lady _

_Am I possessive, just because I'm claiming what's mine _

_You're crossing the line_

_Why are you constantly calling him up _

_To pick you up _

_Let me know now _

_How can you call me your best friend _

_Then turn around secretly text him _

_You call me crazy _

_Ooh I got your crazy_

"Edward is no fun any more, he just whines about _you!" _She yelled.

"Why you two-timing, ugly-faced, bitch!" I shrieked, "If I ever see your ass any where near Felix, I will personally rip you limb from limb and throw you into a fire!"

_**(A/N: Sorry for my language but Bella is technically over 50 years old so she should be able to cuss)**_

_Call my man again and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm a ----you up, and I'm ---- you up _

_Touch my man again and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm a ---- you up… Call my man again and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm ---- you up _

_Touch my man again and I'm a ---- you up, and I'm a ---- you up… And then you call me your best friend _

_And then you call me your best friend_

I grabbed Felix and pulled him with me back to our room. I pushed him onto the bed and paced in front of him. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. It didn't work so I did it five more times… it will have to do.

I was muttering profanities under my breath when Felix grabbed my hips and pulled me on his lap.

"You know you're kind of sexy when you're jealous," he murmured, trailing kisses on my neck.

"Not now Felix," I snapped, "That skank was all over you and I was right there!"

"Well, you scared the shit out of her, isn't that enough?" he whispered.

"I guess," I admitted, "But…"

"Bella, I would never go for another girl when I have the vampire of my dreams" he said, continuing the kisses down my neck.

I sighed and leaned my head back.

"I love you Felix,"

"I love you too Bella"

_**~X~**_

_**Hey readers! Hope you liked the chapter; it's my longest one yet! Sorry there wasn't much Cullen confronting (if that sounds normal) but I think the fight with Miranda was enough to appease you all! I loved how Bella stood up for her man, GIRL POWER!! I would also like to thank all of my reviewers! Your awesome reviews put smiles on my face and inspire me to write more, Thank you!**_

_**Reviewers get showered with gifts from Felix ;) I want to see my inbox stuffed with notices about reviews people!**_

_**~Twilighters13**_


	16. Second Honeymoon

**Near To You**

**Chapter 18**

**Felix POV**

I was walking down the hallways, with a goofy grin on my face. An angry Bella equals outstanding, mind-blowing sex.

I turned the corner and stopped short. I quickly turned around and ran back behind the wall. I peeked around the corner to see all of the Cullens huddled together, whispering furiously.

I strained my ears to try to hear what they were saying. I only caught parts of it.

"She totally attacked me! It was horrible!" Miranda shrieked. I rolled my eyes and stifled a chuckle; Total drama queen.

"That doesn't sound like Bella," the short, pixie one insisted.

"You mean, even after she shoved you off of her at the ball, you are going to stick up for her!" Miranda's voice was turning hysterical, "She's obviously changed from what you know her of. She's a vicious bitch!"

A snarl escaped my lips and it was definitely loud enough for them to hear.

All of their heads turned to me.

I stepped out from behind the corner, "Don't you call my wife a bitch," I growled.

"What are you doing here?" Edward's dull voice questioned.

"That's none of your business, but maybe you should know what really happened to Miranda,"

"What do you mean? Are you accusing me of lying?! How dare you!" Miranda shouted.

"You will not speak to me that way," I said, my eyes turning coal black, "And you will especially not lie about my wife, I should have you executed for your actions,"

Her eyes widened and she took a step away from me.

"Would you do it anyway?" the blonde girl muttered under her breath.

I ignored her, "Bella didn't 'attack' her, Miranda was flirting shamelessly with me and Bella did what she was entitled to do, she did not even lay a hand on her unfortunately," it wasn't a complete lie, but who cares?

They were all silent.

"Well now that that's all cleared up, I'm going to go spend the rest of the day with my wife," I said. I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Wait!" the pixie called out.

I froze and slowly turned around. "Yes?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Please you need to tell Bella to talk to us," she pleaded.

"And what makes you think that she wants to talk to you?" I asked.

"Please," she whispered, "She was my best friend, I-I didn't even get to say g-goodbye," she stuttered between dry sobs. I hesitated, she really did care for her.

I sighed, "I'll see what I can do,"

Her head snapped up, a bright smile lighting up her face. She squealed and threw her tiny arms around my huge form.

"You have no idea how much this means to me!" she squealed.

"Hold on," I said, gently extracting her arms from around me, "I have one condition,"

"Anything!" she promised.

"_Edward_," I sneered, "won't be there,"

Her smile fell.

"What?" Edward's cold voice spat.

"You heard me," I snarled, "You won't be anywhere near _my _Bella,"

"You don't own her," he growled.

"If you haven't noticed, she's married to _me, _you left her, you deal with the consequences,"

He visibly cringed, "You can't keep me from seeing her,"

"I can, and I will," I answered. I, once again, turned around and walked away.

A hand gripped my shoulder and threw me against the wall. I looked up to see Edward.

I snarled and shoved him off of me. I grabbed his head and slammed it through the wall, leaving a gaping hole.

He broke free of my grasp, and started throwing punches at me, which I skillfully dodged. I grabbed him in a headlock, and wrestled him to the ground.

"STOP!" Bella's voice yelled.

We looked up and there was Bella. And she was absolutely livid. I gulped and quickly let go of Edward. We both stood up and hung our heads, like a child being reprimanded.

"What. The. Hell." Bella seethed. Only Bella could make me fear for my life. She grabbed both of our shirt collars and brought us closer to her face.

"What happened?" she demanded.

I swallowed and told her about what happened. If I thought she was mad before, it was _nothing _compared to this.

"You have no right to talk to him that way," she growled at Edward, "And Miranda, you will be dealt with, you will not be left off the hook!"

Miranda cringed, but said nothing.

Bella's face softened suddenly, "Alice," she said, "We can talk sometime, just you need to give me some time ok?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed.

Bella turned her gaze to me. "Come on Felix, we need to pack," She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking it's time to take a vacation," she said lightly.

"That would be great! Where to?" I asked eagerly. A vacation is just what we need right now. We could spend more time together and stay away from all this drama.

She smiled, "You'll see," she said mysteriously.

"Come _on!, _Please!" I begged. Patience was not one of my extraordinary qualities.

"No," she laughed. I hatched a plan in my head and smiled wickedly.

I grabbed her waist and hoisted her up and over my shoulder. She shrieked and started pounding her small fists on my chest.

"Put me down!" she squealed.

I laughed, "Not until you tell me!"

"Fine" she pouted.

Smiling I threw her gently onto our bed and crawled on top of her.

"So where are we going?" I whispered, placing small kisses on her throat. Her breathing hitched, and she let out a small moan. I smirked and continued my trail to her lips.

She sighed, "We're going back to our honeymoon spot. Remember, the island you bought me?"

"How could I forget?" I smiled. My eyes glazed over while I reminisced the memories.

"You happy now?" she muttered. She was a little peeved that I made her tell the secret.

"Very," I murmured, kissing her lips softly.

I sighed and got off of her. I held my hand out for her, which she took.

"Ok, let's pack then!" I said cheerfully. She laughed and ran to pack her clothes.

I grinned and went to pack my own clothes.

_**(~X~)**_

I tied the rope to the wooden dock, and grabbed our suitcases from the boat. Bella was already inside the big island home that I had built, and I could see her standing out in the balcony, over looking the peaceful ocean.

I smiled and dropped the suitcases on the hardwood interiors of our beach home. I flashed up to the second story and out in the balcony with Bella.

I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist, enjoying the feeling of how our bodies fit together perfectly.

"Hey," she whispered, her head falling to my shoulders, giving me access to her pale white neck.

I trailed feather light kisses on her neck, pausing right by her ear.

"This place brings back so many memories," I murmured, my warm breath blowing on her skin. _**(remember that their temp. is warm to other vamps just in case you forgot and thought I was wrong)**_

She shuddered, "Yeah," she said. She then turned to me and smiled wickedly.

"Want to make more?" she purred, her eyes darkening with desire. My mind reeled back a little bit at her forwardness. Quickly I got in the right state of mind and grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her flush against me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I growled. I easily picked her up and she wrapped her smooth legs around me.

I shut the glass doors behind us loudly and pinned Bella up against it. Our lips moving within perfect sync with each other. Our moves were desperate yet tender as I tugged at her top to reveal her beautiful, pale, glowing skin to my hungry eyes. She gasped as I started to nip her collarbone. She pulled my head back and looked at me with lustful yet devoted eyes

"No teasing, I need you now" she demanded and ripped my shirt from my body and brought me in for another kiss.

I stumbled backwards, still keeping her legs wrapped around my waist, as I made my way to the bedroom.

The sounds of items being dropped to the floor were heard but we paid no attention to them. Everything seemed so distant to us as we were so caught up in each other. She unwrapped her arms and legs from me and pulled away.

Bella and I dropped onto the bed, and I moved my hands to the back of her bra to unclasp it, but I was having difficulty finding the clasp

"In the front," she whispered breathlessly on my lips before returning to kiss me. I quickly moved my hands to her chest and began to massage her breast through her lacy black bra. She moaned and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head at the noise. Only I could do this to her. I quickly unclasped her bra and pulled the lacy fabric off, exposing her skin.

I moved my hands over her sweet alluring body. I unbuttoned her pants and she kicked them off along with her panties.

"God I love you so much" I moaned. I heard the ripping of pillows as her needy hands were tightening their grip. I tore off my pants and pulled down my boxers.

"Felix Please" she whimpered, I knew I was being unfair to her by making her wait but I just couldn't get over her beauty, inside and out.

She leaned up and kissed my chest all the way down to my abs.

I grabbed her backside and brought her so that my tip was positioned right above her opening, but not going in. We looked at each other never breaking eye contact as I slid myself into her, her eyes fluttered ever so slightly, our hips started to move with each other, our pace was slow but my thrust were hard.

"O god...ah...I...oh my...Felix" she stuttered.

Our breathing coming out in sharp pants as we were going that hard and fast, but this wasn't just on our lust and desire for each other. This was us expressing how much we loved and needed each other. Every word we said to each other was put into our love making as if every thrust was saying how much I love and need you in my life.

Our eyes lost connection as she tossed her head back in pure pleasure as hers and my orgasm approached.

"Oh...little bit..." _hiss_ "right there...B-Bella...right therrrre...ahh!" I came hard within her

"Felix....I can't....just...o my....ahhhh...Felix" she came with three thrusts later.

She collapsed on top of me. I circled my arms around her and tightened my hold. I brought the white covers around us, even though we couldn't get cold, it just seemed like a natural thing to do.

"I love you," she said while stroking my chest

"As I love you my sweet Bella" I kissed the top of her head. We were silent for the rest of the night, perfectly at ease with just lying in each other's arms.

_**~~X~~**_

_**Hey readers!**_

_**Wow did this update feel like it took forever or what?! Well I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will have some more Felix and Bella fluff while their on the island, so I can't wait to start on that : )**_

_**Oh and Guess what?! I just started high school like two weeks ago. Being a freshman is fun, and I, luckily have friends in every class of mine. And there are a lot of hot boys in high school (wink wink) And a lot of them are my friends now! Yay! **_

_**That's all I have to say here, and if you have any comments, questions, or concerns about my story or if you just want to talk to me : ) feel free to mention them in your reviews! **_

_**~Twilighters13**_


	17. Near To You promo!

**Hey Readers! I'm so sorry but this is not a chapter, but it is VERY important….**

**Ok good news is first! I made a **_**Near To You **_**promo video! I think I did a good job, but that's just me, so leave a comment, rate, and subscribe! Hope you enjoy it : )**

**Here's the link:**

www (dot) youtube (dot) com/ watch?v= jW4v7Oe9RlI

**And now for the bad news….**

**Well I don't know how I can update my stories. Well I know **_**how **_**but the thing is that High school is harder than I thought, and when I come home, I just want to relax and read other stories on here. And most of the time my brain is not working right and I have writers block. It also doesn't help that I'm apart of Student Council…**

**And I've been having some family problems and that doesn't make anything else easier. Now don't get mad, please! But I'm sure most of you can relate to what's happening to me… I'm not going to completely give up on this story, because I love it, and all of my readers too much to do that. But it will be a bit of a struggle for me. I'm so sorry about all of this, and I hope you can understand. I don't want anyone to give up on my story, and doing this is very hard. But here is a little bit of an upside. **_**Every **_**weekend, I will spend at least 2 hours writing new chapters. I can promise that much. So again, I'm sorry, and I hope you understand.**

**Hopefully you'll hear from me soon. If you guys have anything to say just leave it in your review. **


	18. Victoria

_**Hey Readers! I know this took me forever to publish, and I'm sorry for that. But I have some good news… I got a boyfriend **_**and**_** I got my first kiss! I was in such a good mood that I began writing the next chapter :) **_

_**And then something ruined my high…. I was going through all of the nice reviews that you guys posted (Thank you so much by the way) when I came across a-not-so-nice review. It was posted by Desiraes0220, and I was not happy when I read it. But after a while, I thought about what she said. Most of what she said was true, and I didn't even realize it! In the beginning I would be a lazy writer though I thought I had improved but I guess I haven't :( So I'm sorry if my writing hasn't been the best. I think that's all I had to say… Readers, if you have anything you would like to suggest about my story or how I write, then please do, just try to say it as nice as possible. I do take a lot of your suggestions, and the people who do suggest things to me know that I do.**_

**So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Near To You**

**Alice POV (just for fun)**

_I will finally get to talk to her! _I was doing a little happy dance in my mind when Bella told me I could talk with her.

"Calm down Ali," Jasper soothed, "She needs some space first remember?"

I sighed and lowered my head. Who knew how long _that _would take…

Jasper tilted my chin up gently and kissed my lips. I pulled away and smiled at my husband. My southern gentleman.

"C'mon, let's go back to our room," Jasper winked just as I felt a wave of lust hit me.

Grinning, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His eyes clouded over and he growled as I ground against his obvious arousal.

It didn't take us long to get to our room.

**Miranda POV**

Who does that bitch think she is?! First she attacks me, and then turns my Eddie against me! Today is just not going well.

Mumbling even more profanities, I stalked off down the hallway and outside for some fresh air.

"She's going to get it some day, and I just wish- Oof!" I wasn't paying much attention and had walked straight into some other vampire.

"Son of a bi-!" a smooth, masculine voice shouted.

I looked up, snarling, "What the hell is your pro-" the words died on my lips as my gaze fell on the god before me.

He chuckled and held out his hand to me, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"N-no p-pr-problem," I stuttered. I mentally smacked myself on the head.

_Get a hold of yourself! You're making yourself look like an idiot!_

I placed my hand in his and immediately felt a spark. I gasped and his eyes widened slightly.

He pulled me up from the ground but still held on.

"I'm Alan, and you are?"

"Miranda," I murmured.

"That's a pretty name," he smiled, "listen, I would love to get to know you a little better, what do you say to a walk?"

"I would love that," I said.

**Bella POV**

My head was resting on Felix's chest. His hands were gently stroking my back, calming me even further. I sighed and kissed his chest, and began running my fingers through his thick hair, slightly scratching his scalp.

He hummed in pleasure and kissed my lips softly.

"That was… amazing." He murmured against my lips.

"I know," I whispered, "I love you Felix,"

He smiled, "I love you to, my beautiful Bella,"

We stayed that way for a few more minutes before I got an idea.

"Hey Felix, can we go swimming?" I asked with my big puppy-dog eyes.

He chuckled lightly, "Of course,"

I laughed and pecked his lips before leaping off the bed. I ran into the living room in search of our suitcases, then digging through the many clothes for my bathing suit.

I pulled out my white Victoria Secret two-piece and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

I could hear Felix rummaging through the suitcases in the other room, and then heading outside. I quickly pulled on my bathing suit, grabbed my sun hat and towel and followed him out.

I saw him lay out his towel on the warm sand before walking into the ocean. He dove under the surface before resurfacing a few seconds later, his already sparkling skin, shining with water droplets. I snapped my jaw shut and wiped my chin, hoping that no venom had leaked out during my ogling.

I walked slowly to the waves, wanting to enjoy the feel of the soft sand on my feet. Felix turned my way and smiled brightly. He eagerly motioned me to join him in the water.

"C'mon Bella! Jump in!" he laughed. He is such a child sometimes…. But I loved it. It makes Felix, Felix.

I giggled and dove into the waves. I open my eyes underwater and take in my surroundings. It was so beautiful. Felix swims to me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me up to the surface with him.

I turn to him, smiling. He catches me off guard when his lips crash onto mine. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiles into the kiss and pulls away.

"_Ti amo tanto_," he whispers to me softly. I smile and rest my hands on his chest.

"I love you too" I murmur kissing his lips, "Forever."

**Victoria POV**

I look down at my prey from the small building I have climbed up. He glances around nervously and I smile.

_He's scared_

It's late at night and no one is walking the streets, except for him. It's the perfect time to attack.

I leap down from the building landing silently behind the man. He suddenly stops and whirls around.

Up close I can see how attractive he is with his pale blonde hair, strong jaw and baby blue eyes. He is very muscular and tall even though he looks young. He reminds me of James.

I smile slowly, increasing his fear ten fold. He opens his mouth to scream and at that moment I sink my teeth into the skin of his neck.

He slumps in my hold and with much effort I pull my mouth away from his neck. I want to keep this one.

I swing him up in my arms and take off running to the warehouse that I have made my hideout.

I lay him gently on the ground, waiting for him to begin his cries of pain…. But they don't come. Through the three days of his transformation, he didn't make a sound.

_Hmmm he's a strong one… Perfect_

I can hear his heartbeat increase and I look towards him. His heart suddenly stops and I flash to his side.

His eyes shoot open and he's standing in an instant, looking around wildly.

"Shh it's ok," I hushed, "I'm Victoria."

"Where am I? What happened?" he said.

"You'll know soon enough, but let's start off with your name" I soothed.

"Riley," he said, "My name is Riley,"

"Well Riley," I purred, "I have big plans for you,"

_**Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it was so short and had a lot of different POV's, but I was having writers block again. Oh and I've been wanting to make a banner for this story but I don't have the stuff to do it, so if any of you would be up to the job then PM me, thanks! Please review**_


End file.
